injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Bane/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. (spanish for "I have waited a long time for this") Now I break your back." *"Senorita. You'll learn to fear me." *"He appreciates my talents. *"Say a prayer!" *"I will break you." *"I'll snap you like a match stick!" *"Pena Dura taught me one thing. Better to be feared than respected." In Battle *"Vete al Diablo!" (Spanish for "Go to Hell" ''or ''"Go to the Devil") *"No Mercy!" *"I will break you!" *"Pitiful creature!" *"More Venom..." (after winning a round) *"You know nothing of strength!" (after winning a match) Clash *"¡Yo soy tú muerte!" - Clash with any characters (Spanish for "I am your death!") *"¡Voy A comer tú corazon!" - Clash any characters (Spanish for "I will eat your heart!") *"You are petite, ¿no?" - Clash with any Character *"The small man is brave!" - Clash with small characters *"You match my size, not my will." - Clash with Doomsday, Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy or (Regime) Bane *"¡Señorita!" - Clash with female characters Defense Wagers *"I will break the Bat!" - Clash with Batman *"I am your equal!" - Clash with Batman *"Die payaso." - Clash with The Joker (Spanish for "Die clown.") *"You will grovel before me." - Clash with The Joker Attack Wagers *"You'll see." - Clash with Batman *"Are you a betting man?" - Clash with Batman *"Now you will suffer!" - Clash with The Joker *"Do not mock me!" - Clash with The Joker Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Hate is the perennial motivator." * "How kind of Batman, sending his underlings. I will enjoy returning you to him... in body bags." * "Your spine will break--like this!" - When the player chooses Green Arrow * "Little birdy, you will sing a song of pain!" - When the player chooses Black Canary * "No!" * "Hal Jordan. You have returned." * "Even as Yellow Lantern, you never showed me the proper respect. But I will show you..." * "...how easily your will is broken." * "I told Grodd you were loyal to the Bat. He called me "paranoid."" * "At least he listened when I said Batman wouldn't relinquish his Cave so easily. Soon, not just this place, but all of Gotham will be mine." * "Of all the ways to torment the bat, hurting you is one of my favorites."' - When the player chooses Catwoman * "Cyborg... my old comrade." - When the player chooses Cyborg * "We are both considered criminals now. So ask yourself..." * "What is the difference between us?" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Beg for your life." * "You will receive no mercy." * "Death will silence your shame." * "There is more work to be done." * "You're broken, Bat!" - After winning a round against Batman * "Gotham will be mine!" - After winning a round against Batman * "Haunt me no longer, Batman!" - After winning a round against Batman * "You fail the Bat again." - After winning a round against with any Insurgency members * "Your toys are not helping!" - After winning a round against with any Gadget Characters * "Does your pain bring pleasure? " - After winning a round against Harley Quinn * "You will grin no more! " - After winning a round against Joker * "Even you can be broken!" - After winning a round against Poison Ivy * "Ra's won't be proud. " - After winning a round against Robin * "You embarrass the League." - After winning a round against Robin Clash Defense Wagers * "I am here to be king." * "You will know my name." * "Kneel!" * "Beg for mercy!" * "Scream for me!" * "You are hard to kill." * "Your future is pain!" * "I will keep Gotham." * "You are garbage and you are dead." * "No more games!" * "I will cherish this memory." * "How does this fight end?" * "You are starting to crack." * "Have I humbled you yet?" * "You should harden your heart." * "Is it not yet time to kill you?" - Clash with himself * "Mera will be my queen." - Clash with Aquaman * "Your fury signifies nothing." - Clash with Atrocitus or Black Manta * "How is your back?" - Clash with Batman * "You should hardened your heart." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Your cold cannot break me." - Clash with Captain Cold, Mr. Freeze or Sub-Zero * "Peña Duro means hard stone." - Clash with Cyborg * "You cannot control my mind!" - Clash with Gorilla Grodd or Scarecrow * "Canary will be twice a widow." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Your light is dimming." - Clash with Green Lantern * "Break free of the Bat's limits!" - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Broken flower." - Clash with Poison Ivy * "You fight like your father." - Clash with Robin * "You will make Superman unstoppable." - Clash with Supergirl * "Frail sapling." - Clash with Swamp Thing Attack Wagers * "What are you waiting for?" * "You do not deserve the honor." * "Do not insult me." * "The fun is only starting!" * "Careful what you wish for." * "I will bring you ruin." * "Don't you dare!" * "An amusing delusion." * "You forget I broke the Bat." * "You won't get the chance." * "Challenge accepted." * "I do not need your respect." * "It ends when I break you." * "You will be broken." * "Of that, there is no question." * "Death will end your agony." * "It will bend to my will." * "They have only just begun." - Clash with himself or Brainiac * "With you in a shark's belly." - Clash with himself or Robin * "That is my line." - Clash with himself or Superman * "I doubt it is." - Clash with Batman or Green Lantern * "I am greater than your gods." - Clash with Black Adam, Raiden or Wonder Woman * "It will be the last thing you see." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "I will break it open!" - Clash with Catwoman * "And as three times as strong." - Clash with The Flash * "To heal your broken bones." - Clash with Green Lantern * "Only for one of us." - Clash with Green Lantern or Swamp Thing * "You will cry in tears of blood!" - Clash with Scarecrow * "As much as the "S" on your chest." - Clash with Supergirl * "...the harder they smash." - Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Quotes